RomanAtwood
Is the prank channel of youtuber Roman Atwood . As of May 2018, It has been 23 months since he has posted on that channel. His prank videos have gained over 1.49 billion views and a total of 10.62 million subscribers. In all, he has a total subscriber count of 25.08 million subscribers on both of his channels. Pranks Plastic Ball Prank Atwood filled his house with plastic balls 2.5 ft high, turning it into a massive ball pit. As of August 2017, this video has over 86.25 million views. This video was noticed by Nissan, who gave him a 2015 Nissan GTR in exchange to use his video in the "WithDad" campaign during their half-time advert at Super Bowl XLIX. This was awarded the best "Brand Campaign" for the 5th Streamy Awards. Anniversary Prank His video "Anniversary Prank Backfires!!" was posted on November 20, 2013, and has over 88.52 million views as of August 2017. It features Atwood pranking his girlfriend on their five-year anniversary by confessing that he has cheated on her. The prank backfires when she sees the camera beforehand and pranks him back by pretending that she has cheated on him too. At the end of the video, Brittney says "I thought you were going to propose". Killing My Kid Prank A prank entitled "Killing My Own Kid PRANK!!", posted on November 30, 2014 and has over 53.31 million views as of August 2017. The video shows Atwood pranking his girlfriend, Brittney, by throwing a mannequin in a Spider-Man costume, believe it was Atwood's youngest son, Kane, age 4, over the balcony of their 2 story house. When Brittney runs to the mannequin, she quickly pulls off its mask, realizing it was not Kane, and in fact the mannequin. At this point, she breaks down into tears as Roman enters the room snickering at her. She then storms off, but returns when Roman asks her "Are you really that mad?" She then starts shouting at him and tells him he's "sleeping on the couch". Pee Prank Atwood's breakthrough video, entitled "Cops Get Owned!!! - Epic Pee Prank", was posted on March 4, 2012 and has over 24.65 million views as of August 2017. The video features his good friend Dennis Roady pretending to urinate in front of police officers. Since February 11, 2014, he has been making daily vlogs for his second channel, which has since reached 13 million subscribers. Together both of his channels have over 23 million subscribers. Ferrari prank Another one of Roman's most popular videos is entitled "Attacked By Ferrari Owner – Pee Prank". It features a Ferrari parking on a handicapped spot . Atwood had poked a hole in a water bottle's top, so that he could pretend to be urinating on the vehicle. After the owner saw him "urinating" on his car, he ran towards Atwood and started to push and shout at him. This video was posted to YouTube on April 4, 2013 and has over 25.34 million views as of August 2017. Category:YouTube channels Category:Roman Atwood channels